custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Nergel
Nergel is one of the last Shadow Matoran in existence, he is also part of a unsanctioned Cartel known as the Seven Blades of Visorak. Biography Early Life Nergel was originally created as an Av-Matoran and initially aided in the construction of the Matoran Universe. He then lived alongside others in Karda Nui, though not much is known as to what he did there. In 80,000 BGC, Nergel was disguised as a Po-Matoran and sent by the Order of Mata Nui to Island that Ghoreol would eventually live on, his memories entirely erased of his life before. While living on the island, Nergel was treated unfairly by fellow Matoran from different villages, all primarily due to his behavioral differences and attributes. This and other actions made against him spurred a negative side to his personality. Eventually he resolved to leave the entire place behind and set sail to a new location, hopefully one where he could find glory and love (completely unaware that he actually did have some friends back in Karda Nui). But while living in solitude as a seafaring nomad, he finally came across an island that served as a future experimentation site by the Brotherhood of Makuta for creating Shadow Matoran. Upon entering the area, he accidentally stumbled into a Makuta, who was angered by the trespassing Matoran. Pleading for mercy - and also looking for something to belong to - Nergel wished to join the shadowy figure and become his servant. The being, surprised by the offer but also hoping to prove his worth to Teridax, acquiesced to Nergel's request and transformed him into a Shadow Matoran. Life as a Servant After becoming the shadowy servant of the Makuta, Nergel returned alongside him to the Southern islands of the Matoran Universe, where they worked together in Rahi production. However, Nergel soon realized that his new life as a servant to that Makuta wasn't self-satisfying in the least. The Seven Blades of Visorak To be written... The Makutaverse To be written... Spherus Magna To be written... Abilities, Tools, & Traits Personality and Traits Nergel wasn't always as bad as he appears, it was only after his abuse as a servant of the Brotherhood as well as the neglect and cruelty he faced from other beings that he developed a split-personality disorder. In the end, he was left with two interchanging identities, one a bitter and cold persona laced with a silver tongue, the other being an insane masochist, the former being the most prominent. To activate the ladder persona, one would have to greatly provoke him. As a Shadow Matoran, he has the ability to wield and control a limited amount of shadowy energies. His Mask is supposedly a powerless Komau, though he has been known to where countless others, some unsurprisingly immoral in their powers. Another interesting trait he developed would be his excellent maritime and navigational skills, easily landing him the role of shipping commander and captain amongst the Seven Blades of Visorak. Mask and Tools To be written... Stats Trivia * It remains unknown as to who transformed him into a Shadow Matoran, though it was presumably Bitil. * Nergel is the only member of the Seven Blades of Visorak who's species has been identified. * Nergel gets his name from "Nergal", the name of a solar deity in Babylonian mythology. Thus denoting his original role as an Av-Matoran. Category:Pirates Category:Shadow Category:Shadow Matoran Category:Matoran Category:Gangsters Category:Av-Matoran Category:Light Category:The Seven Blades of Visorak